Actualization Team
Category:Moblin Maze Mongers :This Maze requires the creator to use Maze Voucher 05 You have 30 minutes to assist Chaperix in completing the quests of the Goblins and Moblins of his village and prepare him to fight the boss that resides in the final chamber. (If Maze Rune 101 is set, you will only have 25 or 26 minutes to complete the maze.) The basic objectives of the maze are as follows: *Talk to Sonchostiq for an introduction to the maze and a hint to what the boss will be (see below). :*You and your party members can start the mini-quests with the other Moblins at this point. *Talk to Chaperix, who will start following you around. *Talk to Bouncebix at the top of the stairs (with Chaperix following you), who will tell you that he has lost the key to the final chamber and needs you to get Tempatriq to make a new one. *Talk to Tempatriq who will ask you to find a Bronze Ingot and a Silver Beastcoin, which he will use to create a new key. *Obtain the necessary items by completing at least one of the mini-quests in the village. *Return to Bouncebix (with Chaperix in tow) to have him open the gate to the final chamber. *Enter the final chamber with Chaperix and watch as he attempts to defeat the boss or bosses (you will be unable to assist). *Talk to Sonchostiq to complete the maze. (The Hoardbox will appear next to him.) About Chaperix Chaperix will start the maze as a level 1 All-Rounder with approximately 35 HP, but will rapidly level as you fight monsters in the maze. However, you will need to watch Chaperix closely, as Chaperix is aggressive and will attack monsters on his own and can use Area of Effect attacks that may put him in danger. Chaperix must be alive to complete the maze, so it is essential that he is kept safe, especially at lower levels where he is very vulnerable. Monsters in the maze are not aggressive, but will link with monsters in their family. All monsters in the maze check as "Impossible to Gauge" and are immune to Charm. Chaperix only needs to be close to where the battle is taking place to gain experience ; he does not need to be the one doing the attacking. Note, however, that he appears to gain experience more rapidly by attacking alone or with minimal assistance. Chaperix's maximum range for experience gain is much smaller than the standard range; it appears to be the about the same size or a little larger than his aggression range. Chaperix will assist you when you draw your weapon, but only if he is not already fighting something else. You can use this behavior to send him to attack crates or monsters up to 25' away, while you attack a nearby cluster that would otherwise have linked and overwhelmed Chaperix. Some quests can be advanced/completed without Chaperix following you, but others require Chaperix to be present. If another player has control of Chaperix, you can talk to him and select "Come with me!" to gain control of him. Chaperix will automatically store any beastcoins, medicines, and "Gobbie Surprises" you obtain in the maze, even if he is not present when the items are obtained (thus, a party can multi-task without the items going to waste): *Gobbie Surprises are used as ammunition for many of Chaperix's special attacks (Bomb Toss, Smokebomb , Paralysis Shower , Crispy Candle , and Frypan ). Once he uses all the Gobbie Surprises, he will be unable to use these abilities. *Medicines are used by Chaperix in the normal fashion, though it appears that this behavior is very rare - Chaperix will often die before using any medicines to heal himself. *Beastcoins are used to purchase additional items for Chaperix to use and to pay Tempatriq for his services. Note that Chaperix will not "save" his level, job, or inventory between maze attempts - he will always start as a level 1 All-Rounder with no inventory. Quests There are three different sets of mini-quests, each given by a different Moblin (Fetchafox, Slayalox, and Smashlix). Each Moblin has three quests for you, in increasing difficulty - after completing a quest, speak to the Moblin again to get the next one. These quests can be done in any order; it is not necessary to complete one quest line before starting on another. (If Maze Rune 102 is set, two additional quests are added, with Vendastox and Switchlox.) After starting a mini-quest, examine the Well of Passage behind the Moblin to enter a new section of the maze where you will undertake the quest. You can return to the village by examining the Ladder of Passage that appears where you enter the new section of the maze. The Ladder of Passage will move each time a new quest with that Moblin is started, but the movement is predictable; it will not randomize between maze attempts. As such, it may help to mark the ladders' locations on your map. Wide Scan can also be used to locate the ladders. By completing the quests in the village, you will obtain beastcoins, which are stored with Chaperix (and can be accessed by anyone in the maze), and temporary items, which will go into the inventory of the person that obtains them (and can only be accessed by that person). These items are used to upgrade Chaperix and to make the key to the final chamber. In order to make the key or upgrade Chaperix, the person with the appropriate temporary items must have control over Chaperix and must be the one to talk to the Moblin (to gain control of Chaperix, talk to him and select "Come with me!"). Fetchafox Fetchafox will ask you to find an item in the maze, while various monsters will get in your way. The item is obtained by examining a shining ??? on the ground somewhere in the maze; it does not drop off the monsters. Each quest takes place in the same cave system and the monsters inside do not change or respawn. Unlike most ???s, the shining ???s in this maze can be located with Wide Scan. The requested items are temporary items, so the player who obtains them is the one who needs to return them to Fetchafox. If the item is returned without Chaperix, the player with control of him will need to speak to Fetchafox to complete the quest. First request: Goblin Cup - On the far south path. *Reward: Bronze Ingot , 5 Beastcoins, 1 Silver Beastcoin *Chaperix learns a new ability! (Goblin Rush / Bomb Toss ) *Chaperix learns a new spell! (Protect, Shell, Stoneskin) Second request: Goblin Die - On the main path, near the center of the map. *Reward: 5 Silver Beastcoins, 1 Mythril Beastcoin *Chaperix learns a new ability! (Crispy Candle ) *Chaperix learns a new spell! Third request: Goblin Mess Tin - In the room to the north-west. *Reward: 5 Mythril Beastcoins, 1 Gold Beastcoin *Chaperix learns a new ability! (Frypan ) *Chaperix learns a new spell! Slayalox Slayalox will ask you to kill a certain number of certain monsters. Kill the required amount and return to him for your reward. Each maze will spawn only the type of monster requested by Slayalox, but not all monsters inside will qualify for completion. For example, killing the Fodder or Picayune Beetles will not count towards a Dinky Beetle requirement in the second quest. However, if you wish to level Chaperix, you can continue to fight monsters in the area after the requested monsters have been defeated; the additional monsters will only despawn when the quest is completed (by talking to Slayalox). Any monsters that are claimed will not despawn when the quest is completed. This quest can be completed by any player, even if they did not help kill the monsters, and does not require Chaperix to be present. First request: 3 Fodder Worms *Reward: Bronze Ingot , 5 Beastcoin, 1 Silver Beastcoin Second request: 5 Dinky Beetles *Reward: 5 Silver Beastcoins, 1 Mythril Beastcoin Third requests: 10 Dinky Spiders *Reward: 5 Mythril Beastcoins, 1 Gold Beastcoin Smashlix Smashlix will ask you to destroy groups of Reinforced Crates. The crates leave behind ???s that can be examined for additional items. The Reinforced Crates have very high Magic Defense and Magic Damage Reduction. Red Mage's Enspell II deals 0 damage, and Chaperix's Ancient Magic II spells often land for 100-200 damage. Bomb Toss, on the other hand, will destroy any crate in one hit, with the possibility of destroying several if they are within the Area of Effect. This quest can be completed by any player, even if they did not help break the boxes, and does not require Chaperix to be present. First request: 3 Reinforced Crates *Reward: Bronze Ingot , 5 Beastcoins, 1 Silver Beastcoin *???s will yield beastcoins, Gobbie Surprises, items to change Chaperix's job, and the item needed to upgrade Chaperix's All-Rounder weapon. :*Mana Boost , Intelligence Potion , Giant Femur :*Dexterity Potion , Agility Potion , 6 Gobbie Surprises :*Body Boost , Strength Potion , 4 Beastcoins Second request: 5 Reinforced Crates *Reward: 5 Silver Beastcoins, 1 Mythril Beastcoin *???s will yield beastcoins, medicines, and the items needed to upgrade all of Chaperix's weapons (including his All-Rounder weapon a second time): :*Ram Horn , 8 Potions :*Holly Log , 4 Silver Beastcoins :*Silver Ore , 1 Elixir :*Iron Ore , 2 Silver Beastcoins :*5 Hi-Potions, 5 Silver Beastcoins Third request: 8 Reinforced Crates *Reward: 5 Mythril Beastcoins, 1 Gold Beastcoin *???s will yield beastcoins, medicines, Gobbie Surprises, a Revitalizer, and the items needed to upgrade Chaperix's Walloper, Barrager, and Spellslinger weapons a second time: :*12 Gobbie Surprises, 7 Silver Beastcoins :*Elm Log , 4 X-Potions :*1 Revitalizer, 2 Mythril Beastcoins :*Mythril Ore , 2 Gold Beastcoins :*7 Hi-Potions :*Darksteel Ore , 8 Silver Beastcoins :*3 X-Potions, 8 Silver Beastcoins :*3 Remedies, 5 Mythril Beastcoins Additional Quests When Maze Rune 102 is set, Vendastox's shop will be unavailable after Chaperix reaches level 10, and Switchlox will offer additional training to Chaperix after he reaches level 15 . Seek a Lost Order If you talk to Vendastox when Chaperix is least level 10, she will tell you she has lost an important work order. The work order can be found while doing Fetchafox's quests, in the same room as the Goblin Mess Tin quest. An additional shining ??? will be in the room, which will spawn a scorpion called Mesetetef upon examination (the scorpion will spawn a good distance away from the ???, so you will not have to worry about Chaperix attacking it immediately). When the monster is defeated, it will leave the work order in the form of a shining ???. Pick it up and return it to Vendastox. *Reward: Unlocks the shop, and, as a bonus, each purchase will yield more items. Ultimate Technique Once Chaperix is level 15 and has changed to an advanced job, Switchlox will give a new mini-quest: Defeat a strong foe and she'll teach Chaperix the ultimate technique for his job. The monster does not need to be defeated by Chaperix, but he will need to be present to complete the quest. Walloper: *Defeat Haietlik, a wyvern, in Slayalox's maze section. *Reward: Barrager: *Defeat Alicanto, a roc, in Fetchafox's maze section. *Reward: Chaperix seems to gain a constant Triple Attack effect and greatly increased potency on physical attacks. Spellslinger: *Defeat Baricos, a manticore, in Smashlix's maze section. *Reward: Chaperix displays enhanced Magic Attack Bonus and Fast Cast effects. Obtaining the Key Once you have the items requested by Tempatriq, talk to him until he gives Chaperix the key. This will allow you to enter the final fight and complete the maze. You can continue to upgrade Chaperix after completing this quest; it merely allows Bouncebix to grant you access to the fight. Upgrading Chaperix It is possible to upgrade Chaperix by giving him a specialized job type, upgrading his weapon, provisioning him with items, and leveling him. Switchlox After Chaperix obtains level 5, you can speak with Switchlox on the stairs to change his job. She will ask you to bring her various items (obtained from Smashlix's first quest) depending on the job you wish to change him to. The required items are temporary items, so the player that obtained them will need to take control of Chaperix to complete the upgrade. *"Walloper" requires a Body Boost and Strength Potion. (Maze Rune 114 allows you to choose this job without the required items) :*Has enhanced physical attacks. :*Uses Goblin Rush, Smokebomb, Paralysis Shower, Crispy Candle, and Frypan. *"Barrager" requires a Agility Potion and Dexterity Potion. (Maze Rune 115 allows you to choose this job without the required items) :*Has enhanced evasion. :*Primarily uses Bomb Toss. *"Spellslinger" requires a Mana Boost and Intelligence Potion. (Maze Rune 116 allows you to choose this job without the required items) :*Casts Enhancing Magic and single-target Elemental Magic (up to Ancient Magic II). Tempatriq Once Chaperix has reached level 10 or above, Tempatriq will offer to craft Chaperix a new weapon. Simply obtain the items he requests and he will give Chaperix his new weapon (you may have to talk to Tempatriq several times). Each job requires its own upgrades - upgrading the weapon of one job will not automatically upgrade the other jobs' weapons. As such, it is recommended to switch jobs before upgrading weapons. Like with the job upgrade, the player who obtained any of the required temporary items will need to take control of Chaperix to complete the upgrade. Upgrade 1: (Level 10) *All-Rounder: Giant Femur (Smashlix quest 1) *Walloper: Iron Ore (Smashlix quest 2) *Barrager: Silver Ore (Smashlix quest 2) *Spellslinger: Holly Log (Smashlix quest 2) Upgrade 2: (Level 20) *All-Rounder: Ram Horn (Smashlix quest 2) + Mythril Beastcoin *Walloper: Darksteel Ore (Smashlix quest 3) + Mythril Beastcoin *Barrager: Mythril Ore (Smashlix quest 3) + Mythril Beastcoin *Spellslinger: Elm Log (Smashlix quest 3) + Mythril Beastcoin Revitalizer If Chaperix has a Revitalizer, he will be able to use a special ability during the final battle, depending on his current job: *All-Rounder: Meikyo Shisui - Chaperix presumably gains 300% TP, but will not always use special attacks after using this ability. *Walloper: Raging Blitz - Increases damage and signifigantly increases attack speed (similar to Hundred Fists speed). *Barrager: Bomb Blitz - Bomb Toss will do three to four times more damage. (Make sure you stocked plenty of Gobbie Surprises.) *Spellslinger: Elemental Blitz - Six elementals will be summoned to aid Chaperix (each element except Light and Dark). Each elemental will casts their corresponding Ancient Magic II spell (regardless of the level of Chaperix), then die. If the target dies before a spell lands, the elemental will not die, but cannot immediately cast again (similar to Summoner spirits). Vendastox Vendastox will sell items for Chaperix to use, in exchange for beastcoins. Chaperix does not need to be present to purchase items. Completing the Maze At the beginning of the maze, Sonchostiq will give you a clue to the type of boss that Chaperix must defeat. This information is extremely important in deciding how you will outfit Chaperix, as each of his specialized jobs has an edge against each of the scenarios. Each scenario is listed below, with the most effective job(s) marked in bold. *If Sonchostiq mentions that he has noticed "wild beasts" lurking in the final room, the battle will be against a Guardian Behemoth. :*All-Rounder - Chaperix will attempt to buff while the Behemoth pounds on him, so a lot of time will be wasted on interrupted spells. However, it's still possible to win with a little luck (a fully-upgraded Chaperix will do a lot better). :*'Walloper' - Chaperix will do loads of melee damage, but takes quite a punch as well. Healing items are helpful, especially if he gets stunned by Thunderbolt. :*Barrager - Bomb Toss under the effect of Bomb Blitz will do damage on par to Walloper, but will need plenty of "Gobbie Surprises". Make sure he has at least 8-10. Chaperix seems to evade more as well. :*Spellslinger - Chaperix will take quite a beating, but if he lives to use the Revitalizer the elementalals will kill it instantly. *If Sonchostiq mentions "caves below chock full o' riches beyond yer wild'st dreams", the battle will be against waves of Possessed Daggers, Possessed Longswords, and Possessed Claymores, which all possess relatively low HP but can easily overwhelm Chaperix. Each wave spawns 1 minute apart, and first wave will appear 1 minute after entering. Chaperix will also randomly walk around, sometimes wasting 30 seconds looking for enemies in the wrong place. Plan accordingly and enter with at least 4-5 minutes left on the clock. :*All-Rounder - Similar to the Spellslinger, Chaperix will waste a lot of time casting white magic, and will likely be killed very quickly as the enemies pile up. :*'Walloper' - Chaperix will unload a lot of damage on the weapons, often defeating them in a single combat round. Frypan can kill an entire wave in one blow. :*'Barrager' - Bomb Toss will hit all weapons at the same time, making it a very effective way of dealing with them. Unfortunately, weapons can escape detection if Chaperix uses Bomb Toss on the nearest monster and no other enemies are close enough to him. :*Spellslinger - Not advised, as Chaperix will attempt to nuke each weapon with a single target nuke which takes too long. The second wave will often spawn before the first wave is clear, overwhelming Chaperix and defeating him. *If Sonchostiq mentions that his grandaughter had left earlier and hasn't returned from "picking mushrooms", Chaperix will be assisted by another Moblin, Findaflok, against 3-5 Glibbers (Slimes). Findaflok seems to be a Paladin, as she casts Banish and Flash, but hasn't been observed healing herself. If either Chaperix or Findaflok is defeated, you will fail the maze. :*All-Rounder - Chaperix will primarily buff himself and melee. Not as effective as a Spellslinger setup, but still seems to work reasonably well. :*Walloper - Not terribly effective, but abilities like Crispy Candle and Frypan will pull the monsters' attention away from Findaflok, as well as dealing moderate damage. :*'Barrager' - After using a Revitalizer, Chaperix can kill all of the slimes in about 10 seconds. :*'Spellslinger' - Allows him to heal and support Findaflok, as well as having access to elemental magic which will be highly effective against the Glibbers. The difficulty of each fight depends on Chaperix's level (1-20, 21-40, 41-60). The Guardian Behemoth will be stronger and will have more HP, more waves (1,2,3) of Animated Weapons will need to be defeated, or more Glibbers (3,4,5) will spawn. Once you're ready to fight the boss, and have the new key, speak with Bouncebix and he'll open the tunnel behind him for you. Once you enter, you can no longer assist Chaperix in any way! Rewards Rewards include marbles, a randomly augmented belt, and, occasionally, Maze Runes. If the host has any Cave Conservation Points, a Lockbox will appear after opening the Hoardbox. It can only be opened by the host, and anything inside the chest goes directly to their inventory, instead of the treasure pool. It will contain extra marbles, an extra belt, and possibly extra runes. Marbles The base reward for this maze is 25 Moblin Marbles. The following runes will affect the number of marbles that are awarded: |valign="top"| |} Belts The augments on the belt seem to be related to Chaperix's job, while the type of belt is related to Chaperix's level: *Level 1-20: Bugbear Cest (level 40 belt) *Level 21-40: Goblin Cest (level 60 belt) *Level 41-60: Moblin Cest (level 75 belt) Runes